Way' Beyond Forever
by Sultana-e-Sarcasm
Summary: Vazanya is a sixteen year old that defines trouble. What happens when it somehow ends her up in the Twilight world?
1. How it all began

12th May, 2011, Tuesday- 8:49 PM

I don't know how I should address you, since talking to a diary seems pretty much psychotic. So I guess I'll start with... Hello?

My name's Vazanya, which makes me wonder most of the times what my parents were thinking before naming me that. It takes people ages to pronounce. Had the world suddenly gotten short of 'normal' names when I was born? Well, talking about parents, I don't think I'm comfortable with that anymore.

Since I can't let it out to anybody else, might as well tell it to a notebook. So here goes my story..

It all started when I began to realize that I was not a normal person. My instincts and senses had started to act a bit weird lately. Whatever I thought of, sometimes just happened. It was all tremendously shocking for me know that some things which seemed impossible a few days ago, now were working out too well.

Like one day, in the school, my teacher was yelling at me for being late to class, which pissed me off, and the next thing I knew, she lay on the ground, totally unconscious. Then this other time, I saw some cheerleaders entering the cafeteria in my school. Now I have this very prominent hatred for such people, so I wasn't surprised at myself when I wished that all their high inch heels would somehow break off.

And guess what? They did. And they all ended up falling one on top of each other in front of the whole crowd and making a fool out of themselves.

And those weren't the only instances wherein I'd thought that it wasn't just co-incidence. That whatever I thought about sometimes ended up actually happening. I mean, one can believe if it's twice, or thrice, maybe even four times. But what the hell is she supposed to think if it keeps on happening?

It took me only a while to pull the pieces together and discover that I was a witch.

Though it seemed highly weird and abnormal, I was ecstatic by the fact that I could do so much by just thinking about it. But as soon as I let out the secret to my superstitious family, they chucked me out of the house... abandoned me.

Well, that's not the whole case, but I don't think I can afford the ridicule if someone reads this diary.

Now all I had in the name of hope was my sixteen year old boyfriend Scar, I told him 'bout all that happened and he went into a shock. But he eventually came around and claimed that he could put aside the weirdness because I was more important to him than any of that.

He promised me he will not leave my side and be with me no matter what. I was shocked and pleased at the same time, though I saw a different emotion in his eyes at that time... excitement?

But I had another plan in mind, now that I was totally free, why shouldn't I pursue my dreams? I could do whatever I wanted! Meet my favourite stars; visit my favourite countries, travel around the world in sixty days, read as many books as I want to, maybe even enter them. Wait a minute... ENTER MY FAVOURITE BOOK! Yes, that's what I would do! I would go to my favourite world.

But there were so many stories that I'd always wished I could experience, so many worlds to see. It was a very tough choice when it came to the one I wanted to enter. But recently, I've become slightly obsessed with this actor called Robert Pattinson. I don't think that I'd be able to ever meet him real life. Incase I wanted to consider the option of materializing in his bathroom while he was in the shower; though that would scare the living shit out of him. And he's better off without a heart-attack.

So I guess that leaves me with only one option... trying to get into the _Twilight_ series. Who knows, Edward might actually consider dumping Bella when I tell him she's double-dating King-Kong.

That's all for now, will make sure to tell you everything that happens from now on...

PS, I wonder how Scar will react…

14th May, 2011, Thursday- 6:14 AM

'Sup diary, lying around?

I'm not writing ant corny stuff like 'Dear diary' so better not get your hopes up. And even if you do, then who cares? You're just a diary...

I have decided to rent a room for a few days before leaving. As soon as I had mentioned this idea of going to the "Twilight world" to Scar, he was super excited, although he hated the Twilight saga and always complained when he found me reading it, which was more than a thousand times.

I wondered what thrilled him so much. The idea of his girlfriend being a witch, going to a different world or being alone with me... I blushed at the fact that this could be the reason for him being so excited. I sometimes wondered why I had become his girlfriend, when a while back I used to cringe from even the thought of liking a guy. You see, most of them are universal a-holes. Plus, when you have four brothers, you get a close idea of what species you're dealing with.

Though, eventually I met Scar and sort of took my fears back when I got to know how cool he really was as a person, and that we were actually alike. Our choices for music, sports, friends and even thinking were somehow similar, which made reconsider what I'd thought before.

At first I didn't know how it felt to really like a person, considering it had never happened to me before. But I told my friends about that weird fluttery feeling you get when you're with them, and they immediately came to that conclusion. And there I thought that was because I'd eaten too much fries for lunch.

Of course I was hesitant at first, but later on I saw those signs my friends had told me about, as to when a guy flirts with you, meant he's into you or something along those lines. A big 'Hello I'm clueless when it comes to this shit' right there. Finally, a day came when Scar asked me out on a date... But I told him that I needed some time to think about it.

After having my friends pester me for long enough, I gave in and agreed to go for the date. To be true I enjoyed quite a lot, even after disappointing my buds because I didn't wear any fancy dress they all chose for me. And we went to see a Soccer match. And I swear to god I wasn't the one who threw that hot-dog on Torres even though he is a big team ditcher.

After a while our dates became more frequent but nothing serious till the time Scar asked me to be his girlfriend. And he claimed that he was in 'love' with me. I liked him, sort of, and thought that I should give the poor guy a go. I don't think I'm a person to say that sort of thing back so I just said yes, giving a chance to my friends for celebrating something.

Of course I had never kissed him if that's what you are getting at. I had gone as far as to kiss him on the cheek, but that was it. I was too much of a coward to go further than that, plus, I still wasn't interested in anything more. And kissing was a big candidate in my 'Gag alert' list.

I have already packed for my trip, not clothes- I would buy them- but my books, shoes, guitar and football. Scar had made a face on seeing the things I was packing and I'd stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

''Stop laughing like a moron you are and pack, if you even have anything to.'' I had said, annoyed. Yes, I've always spoken to him like that.

Oh, and I thought I should have some pity and include some unnecessary waste of space things about my boyfriend. Scar is what you'd call a typical Jock, and a spoilt brat. He belongs to an extremely rich family and lives with his parents who didn't even bother to know how and where he is half the time. Lucky, huh?

Speaking of family... I miss mine…

It was pretty easy, what we were going to do. Since I didn't really have a clue as to what would transport me into another world, just one think came to my mind. It wasn't a completely original idea though. I'd seen that movie where this chick reads aloud from a book and ends up going into the book. So as I planned to do something similar, I was going to try that too.

"Do you have a plan?" Scar asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yo," was all I said.

"Can I know what it is?" he prodded.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly, making Scar grit his teeth in frustration. I snickered at his reaction. I absolutely _loved_ annoying the hell out of people. And if there was some prize for it, I would totally get it.

"_What_ is the plan, then?"

I pretended to look out the windows so that no one was listening and motioned for him to come forth. When he did, I drew my face near to his ear and whispered, "It's a secret..."

He groaned and pulled at his hair. His martyred expression made me laugh. Why was he so uptight? He was acting like us going into that book was the situation of life and death.

"Chill, I got everything planned!" I tried to soothe him, getting a blank look in return.

"Yeah, knowing you that probably means we're gonna die. And just so you know, I plan to see India qualify for FIFA!"

"Well, you might as well die, then; 'cause that's just never gonna happen." I said and snickered.

Scar rolled his eyes and went back to reading some book in a peculiar language. Or maybe he was just holding a book upside down. Who cares? He was still dumb.

I guess I should practice before trying it out for real. But I figured if I somehow messed up, Scar would end up losing an intestine or something. And I'd totally dump him if the doctor asked me to donate mine. Like, gross. So I just decided to go with the flow. And I can totally 'in your face' Scar if I'm able to do it.

So, when Scar finally realized that he really was dumb and wasn't going to understand a letter that was written in the book, and when I was done scaring room service people, it was time to go.

Scar, as usual, was assigned the job of picking up the bags while I put my not-so-great reading skills to use. Since I was absolutely cueless as to what might happen I tied mine and Scar's hands together with an oversized bracelet (much to his disbelief) so that he wouldn't be left behind. Although I very much wanted him to. Why? Because if Edward really did look like Robert Pattinson, then who needed the dumb guy who reads a book upside down? Insert evil laughter.

But I figured I'd need moral support, if we somehow were able to make it. I wasn't going to explain alone to a bunch of Vampires how I ended up knowing everything about them. Even the gory details I wasn't at all interested in. Gag.

"Dude, just one advice; If you don't wanna end up losing an intestine, just try to concentrate on the place where we're going. And don't tell me I made you show that movie for nothing now." I told Scar.

"Why would I lose an intestine?" he asked, bewildered.

"Maybe you got one extra..." I said shrugging. Scar shook his head, trying to clear off his mind from all the disturbing thoughts.

"Just concentrate on where you wanna go..." he nodded and his eyes narrowed in concentration. His expression was hilarious.

"Dude I'm not talking you anywhere if you're constipated."

"I'm trying to concentrate Vazanya.." he said, gritting his teeth.

Oh, so that's what he was trying to do. I thought I'd have to kick him or something. That's what you're supposed to do to someone who's constipated, right? Because if not, then I would _so_ have to apologise to that lady in the hospital...

Taking out _Twilight_, I opened up the chapter where Edward takes Bella to his house. I began to read aloud the paragraph where their living room is described. At first nothing happened, and Scar was looking more retarded than ever, holding our bags with one of his hands tied to mine. I spared a glance at Scar who looked extremely nervous. I didn't know the reason, but felt as if he was hiding something from me... also, he had a tinge of regret in his eyes. But I let that go and continued reading.

My mind wavered between the images of Twilight it had formed a million times I'd gone through the book. I could feel waves of energy around me-as I always did while using magic; which meant that the thing was actually working! My heart raced as I counted the possibilities.

The energy waves became stronger and so did the magnetic force. which seemed to pull at us from all directions.

And finally, after what felt like a million years, the atmosphere began to shift and our surroundings became blurred. All the while, Scar clutched at my hand so tight that I thought it was going to have a bruise. It felt like my body was being squeezed tight as if to fit me through a ring and BAM!

I opened my eyes and found myself in the most beautiful living room I had ever seen! And staring at me, were eight pairs of the same coloured eyes that I'd pictured all too well...

...the Cullens!

"BOOYAH! That that, fuckers!" shouted someone, making me jump and the others freeze, as if they already weren't!

Emmett. Freaking. Cullen, was staring at the TV screen as he cheered at some random Soccer match. Little did he know that there was a whole new movie playing out here…

A/N

So, here's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked reading it. It might sound slow for a chapter or two but it does get good. Let me know your feedback, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks!

~Viz


	2. I'm SO not donating my intestine!

The next thing I saw, I was in a large living room painted light beige. The place was enveloped by thick greenery, which was visible from every possible window. And trust me, there were a LOT of windows. Instead of the back wall, an enormous glass supplemented the area.

A grand, ancient, fragile looking piano was kept near the staircase, which, according to me led to Carlisle's study and Edward's CD store- I mean room. It was even better than the house of an average film star and held the charisma which anyone would kill for.

I was slightly disappointed at myself. How my stupid mind had not even been capable of imagining such an ostentatious scene, how it had spoiled the whole essence of the beautiful characters in my knocked out silly thinking!

"Holy freaking shit!" I thought as I gazed back at the Cullens, totally lost in the moment.

But wait a minute! None of them resembled even closely to any of the ones in the movie! They were, obviously, a million times better but I FREAKING WANTED TO MEET ROBERT PATTINSON! Ugh, now this whole thing's a waste.

I scrutinized each face carefully, trying to recognize them by their features. Caramel coloured hair, hmm, this must be Esme. Body tensed/ face in pain, Jasper for sure. Bronze hair, looks to die for- Yeah, Edward! Calm posture yet tensed, Dr. Fang I bet. Short chick with Pixie hair- my favourite Cullen, Alice!

One could see those faces a zillion times yet resist looking away... those glorious faces were capable of being stuck in my memory forever, this world or mine it didn't matter.

The next two were surely Bella and Renesmee. The little one resembled Edward, and her hair colour was the same as the older one's... And the last one- how could I forget the million jokes Jacob had cracked on her? Rosalie. She looked like a freaking ice princess. And Alice looked... well, cute but sinister.

At the very moment, there were two prominent voices screaming inside my head. One chanted "_HOLY SHIT! We made it... I did it! Muahahahaha! In your face, Skaare, you loser! In your dumbass, inverted book reading face!"_

While the other worried, "_Um, okay, so... they're real. The fuck am I supposed to do now?_"

But yeah, coming here wasn't so ba-

Barely two seconds had passed since I'd materialized, and the whole scenario drastically changed. Bella quickly snatched Renesmee, who was standing closest to me, in a lithe movement and clutched her close. Edward and Jasper hissed in synchronization; racing to stand in front of the others to shield them from me.

-ad.

Pfft! As if I were the threat.

Wait up, I _was_!

It all happened so fast that I almost failed to see it. Rosalie crossed the room at full speed, probably to attack me. But when I did realize what the fuck was happening, I instantly brought my hands in front of me as a mere defensive gesture. (maybe the only thing I was capable of before being murdered by a freaking Vamp.! No big deal right? *Eye roll*)

But she didn't get a chance to attack, for she bounded right into an invisible barrier that had materialized in front of me from god knows where; and had gone flying across the room, landing where she was once standing.

Um, okaaaay?

All that time, Esme just stood there, one hand on Carlisle's shoulder and the other restraining a trembling Jacob... who, to me, looked like he was either having a fit, or badly wanted to pee.

But had the ice princess had enough? Of COURSE not! She stood up and within a flash she was lunging at me again. What the fuck was a problem? I think Vampires got extra pissy when they PMSed or something.

She hissed out a curse when the wall came in between us again. Yep, PMS.

Seems like someone was seeing red, if you know what I mean.

Meanwhile, Bella wasn't so weak and sullen anymore, for she too wanted to act like the Hulk and show the world what an imbalanced, emotional freak she wasn't. Within the matter of a few minutes, the scenario had completely changed. Instead of attacking me, Jasper and Edward were busy restraining the two retards; one of whom thought she was trynna act really cool by attacking random people appearing in their houses.

Alice just stayed where she was, standing with her arms crossed, grinning all the while as her eyes curiously initialized me.

Okaaaaaaaay...

_Did she not see me as a threat_? I wondered.

_Or is she just trying to act like a retard?_ *Mysterious music in background*

_Has she seen my future already_?

_Am I gonna die_?

_Is Jacob gonna have to pee in the living room?_

"Who _are_ you?" Edward asked me in a menacing voice, still managing to look awesome. Edward was asking ME!

_'Do not grin like a hobo, V, do not grin like a damn hobo. It's just Edward Cullen asking you a simple thing that'll probably end up with you being dumped into the river flowing in their backyard.' _I rambled internally.

"I'm talking to you, girl!" he hissed when I continued to stare at him like a fucking pigeon on weed. There went my aim at not looking like a hobo.

"_Edward Cullen's talking to me!_" I squealed internally.

"Is she drunk?" Esme asked, an eyebrow raised. Okay, maybe it wasn't so internal.

"She knows your name!" Bella exclaimed.

Wow, well done, Captain Obvious!

"_What_ are you?" Carlisle stated at the same time, pulling Jacob back when he tried to come ahead, still trembling.

"And how did you… did you jus-just _materialize_ out of thin air?!" Esme asked, disbelief colouring her voice.

"Start talking!" Rosalie hissed, trying to step forward but was held back by Alice. I looked at her through narrow eyes, why wasn't she trying to kill me as well? Was this some plan of theirs?

"TELL ME!" She screeched, barely allowing herself to be controlled.

Okay, not this was too much. Blondie was starting to piss me off. I gritted my teeth in frustration at their tones. Fine, they didn't know me. But there was a freaking way of talking to people who appeared at your houses out of thin air!

"We will. If you bloody stop trying to kill us!" I yelled. It was going out of hand now.

"MONSTER! " Renesmee suddenly yelled and swirled past Bella, running out of the house with her hands swinging in every possible direction as she ran, followed by an anxious looking Bella and a _still_ trembling Jacob who I was sure would phase as soon as he was out of sight.

Uh, huh...

I could have laughed despite the critical situation I was stuck in. Instead, I glowered back at the Cullens and put up a brave face, failing badly.

"Huh? _Us?_" Edward snapped.

"Obviously! Me and my…" I replied in the same tone and looked at my right where Skaare was...

.

.

... NOT standing!

_ Okay, what the fuck is this joke._

_This is so not cool._

"...boyfriend. Who's not here?" I completed in a small voice, allowing it all to sink in...

Skaare's not here...

_Then where the FUCK is he?!_

_._

_._

_I swear, I'm not gonna give him my fucking intestine._

**A/N**

**So, here you have it, the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please let me know what you thought via reviews. Ceeya! =)**

**~Viz**


	3. Dark Light and Shelly Mustache

What would your reaction be on losing the touch of comfort that made all your worries disappear?

The moment when I realized my one and only hope, Skaare, was no longer at my side... Was one of the worst freak-out moments of my life. I looked around frantically, as if in a trance, searching for a sign of him. But he was nowhere to be seen. My heart beat frantically as my breathing became ragged and I began hyperventilating.

About a million questions popped into my head in that single second. Where was he? Had he been left? Was he even alive?

Mine, the fault was all mine. The loss and the feeling of panic washed through me like sea waves on a shore. And just like the rocks, I was withering to pieces.

"Was there someone else with you, girl?" Jasper's harsh tone pulled me from my never ending reverie.

"Y- Yes, my… my boyfriend" I replied without any emotion in my voice, trying to hold back the cursewords that were threatening to fall from my tongue.

"Where is he?"

"He.." I said, my voice breaking. "He might've.. something happened to him while I was.. I was materializing." I rambled; by the time I finished my sentence, my voice was barely audible to even myself.

That was the term I'd been able to come up with, regarding my skill of entering another world. To me, right then, it all seemed like a dumb nightmare which I would have gladly liked to woken up from. And telling the Cullens about all that didn't really sound like a great thing to do right then.

"Materializing? What the hell is that? Listen to me now whoever you are, _I will not_ put my family in any danger. So just tell me the whole thing right now. Straight from where you're from to how the hell did you appear out of thin air in our _house_!" Jasper shouted at me, still standing as if he was planning to attack me, guess he was really pissed. All the while Edward looked like he was concentrating really hard on something... maybe Alice's vision or my mind, who knew?

Oh fuck, he can read my mind. Think about old gorillas. Dead ants. Jelly covered pickles. Bella slapping herself.

I was trying to decide whether to tell him the whole thing or not, maybe Edward already had read it in my mind. The confusion, sense of loss, helplessness, grief and utter shock made me want to run away. Or just break down any moment.

I was desperately trying to not to lose my calm when a set of cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me along to the couch where I'd pictured myself sitting so many times. I spun around to see the still grinning face of Alice, and automatically stiffened. I tried to struggle out of her grasp but Bella had been right, Vamps were freaking strong.

"Aw, come ON! Don't act like a demented child!" she said exasperatedly. I gritted my teeth in order to refrain from swearing, and stomped to the couch where I plopped down, looking at everyone with annoyance.

Alice slithered toward me and sat down right next to where I was sitting, making me cringe and slide to the utmost corner. She looked at me in disbelief before sighing and spoke in a clear, melodious voice "Listen up all of you, I do not want any of you hurting this one. Is that clear?"

I almost smirked on seeing the shocked expressions of the Cullens, who stared at Alice as if she'd lost her mind. Well, maybe she had. Who knew with old Vamps?

"B -But Alice she's no-…" Jasper began but Alice silenced him with a cold glare.

I wanted to shout 'in your face, sucker', which would be partly pun-intended; but I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

"Never mind Jazz, I know you don't trust her. But I do. And I may not be able to see _her_ future but I surely can see ours. And trust me Jazz when I say it will be… well, let's just say that the Volturi won't be messing with us anytime soon." Alice said, winking at Jasper as if trying to convey something. "

"Please let her calm down and explain everything alright? I assure you that she's not dangerous. Nor will she try and attack us. I mean, look at her size!" She said, waving a hand towards me and smirking.

What?! Has she freaking seen _her _size?

I sat there in disbelief for eternity, till I noticed that I had an audience waiting and a _lot_ of explaining to do. I cursed my magic internally as I took a deep breath and thought about where to start. Clearing my throat, I looked at all the expecting faces of the people waiting for me to start talking. Oh, what the fuck!

"Um, my name is Vazanya.. Vazanya Smith." I started, playing with my fingers as I spoke, continuing before anyone had a chance to speak.

"And.. I'm a.. I just recently discovered that I'm not exactly normal.."

"Really?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't choose to say anything on that topic if I were you dude.." I retorted, looking at him with a glare, my tone matching his. All he did in return was sneer.

Loser!

"What I mean is.. I think I'm a witch... you know? The one who can do magic-y... stuff?" I said, half not convinced myself. I sounded like a total psycho douche and I was aware of that. Carlisle started to say something but I silenced him with a look.

"—and yeah, you heard that right, I'm a.. witch. So um.. Yeah. And er.. I think you'd like to know how I came here?" I asked hesitantly, getting nods in return.

Sighing, I continued talking. "Well, since I don't know shit about this magic stuff, I tried experimenting. My first try was trying to fly.. And well, let's just say that my neighbour wasn't a happy camper when I crashed into his dumpster." At that, Alice snickered and Jasper actually _smiled_! Whoa, I thought he only had one expression.. a blank one.

"Well, do your parents know about this?" Carlisle asked, making me breathing hitch.

"Yeah, and they weren't too happy about it considering they kicked me out..." I managed to say before my voice broke.

"Oh honey..." Esme said, taking a step towards me but backed away when she saw Edward's ferocious glare.

_Jerk!_

I glared at him, trying to concentrate enough to set his hair on fire. Or maybe his nose. Ha, then he'd resemble Voldemort... only a paler version of him. I must've looking like a freaking moron for Edward gave me a bewildered look.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

I scowled, my eyes narrowing. Still nothing.

Ugh, damn it!

I huffed, "Nothing."

"Anyways..." I continued, shrugging, "I thought I didn't need my family to survive. So, I decided to spend some time wandering around the world, you know? I knew that I could do anything without my parents hounding me to know where I was and stuff. But most of all... I wanted badly meet this character called Edward Cullen..." I said.

I was partly embarrassed since I came to know he was such a big moron and partly disappointed since he didn't look like Robert Pattinson even one bit. My words were followed by complete and utter silence. The Cullens were too shocked to even speak, and Edward looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"You- You mean-?" Rosalie stammered, probably at a loss of words.

_When did she come there_? I guessed was too stuck up to notice.

"Yeah, this seems really weird... but you all are characters from a book… And I know I shouldn't be telling you this since I'm messing with the worlds and what not but I guess you wouldn't let me go without an explanation. So please just listen—"

"No _you_ listen, freak—" Emmett's loud voice echoed in the room, causing me to flinch. Now when the f*ck did HE get there?

"—If you think we'll get punked by your silly little stories and swing ya around believing every word then hear me miss- you are not going out alive!"

_Oh, he did __**not**__ just say that to me!_

Anger boiled like a live volcano in my mind, pushing my mind off the edge I had been struggling for so long to hang on to. It was so angry that my body began to tremble, wondering for a split second if I could probably pass up as a Werewolf, I started shouting...

"Look, it is _not_ my fault if you _don't_ get a word I freaking say! I was here to meet my favorite _fictional_ _characters_ for crying out loud! I didn't even _know_ if this were possible! What idea did I have that you instead would threaten to kill me and not believing me what I'm speaking the fucking truth!"

Almost as if hit by a strong force, my mind worked by itself, imagining something along the lines of strangling the life out of the Vampire. I did not notice that till the time Alice gently squeezed my hand she was holding and whispered "Let it go, please? I hate to see him like that."

I opened my eyes and was a bit taken aback by the scene in front of me. Emmett was lying on the ground, his face contorted with pain. Rosalie and Esme hovered over him while he clutched at his head. As soon as I realized what had happened I felt guilty. My anger quickly drained from my mind, only leaving the aftershock of what had just occurred.

On the other side, I felt like fist pumping the air and throwing my shoe on him yelling 'Take that _bloodsucker_!'

As if it was my command or whatsoever, Emmett stopped writhing and relaxed into a loose posture, gasping.

I made my way toward him, ignoring the hisses from Blondie and sharp looks from Edward. I kneeled beside him. If he continued to act like a jerk, I'd so do that again!

_But how the hell had I done this?!_

"Em-Emmett? You okay dude? You know I didn't mean to—"

All of a sudden Emmett smirked, getting up in an instant. I was still a bit weirded out and let out a yelp when it happened.

"That was_.. _That was fucking awesome! Can you do that again?" Emmett boomed. His voice left a ringing sound in my ears.

Wow, that was not unexpected at _all_.

"Wha.. you.. Aren't you _pissed_?" I asked skeptically, still thinking that he might choke me to death the next second.

"Damn freak, I don't get pissed over such cool things!" He replied getting up and patting my back. A little too hard since I ended up choking on air. Ouch..

"So, what's this book called? And who wrote about such awesome people like us?"

I just sat where I was kneeling and turned to face the others, who were looking utterly shocked at what just happened.

"Um, it's called Twilight and it's written by Stephanie Meyer. Well, back there I my world it's a big craze... people literally _worship_ you guys!"

"Whoa! I want to go there!" Alice spoke dreamily.

"Yeah, and they've made movies and stuff. People would kill to even _see_ the actors playing you guys... I guess I'm just abnormally lucky in a way," I shrugged.

At that, Emmett sighed. "And I thought I wasn't missing anything in life..."

"Hey what did I miss?" Came a voice from the door, Jacob. He had returned with Renesmee in his arms with Bella just a step behind him.

"Oh, not much. Just this chick here is a witch and she's from a different dimension. And guess what? We're all characters of a book called Dark Light written by Shelly Moustache!" Emmett boasted excitedly, his disappointment disappearing.

"Twilight and Stephenie Meyer..." I corrected, frowning. This was followed by more chuckles. I mean, was there even such a name as Shelly Moustache?

_Douche bag._

Jacob's mouth was hanging open, and I assumed it could drop and fall to the floor any minute. Bella was, well, staring meaningfully at Edward who mouthed "later" and winked. That chick was so lucky. It made my heart ache every time I read Twilight that he did so much for her, she didn't even realize it.

_Blind woman_!

_God, give her a Vampire heart attack so that I can marry him!_

_On second thought, cancel the first request. Why would I want to marry a sparkly Vamp. if he doesn't look like Robert? Pfft!_

_Bella should thank me for this!_

The rest of the hour passed in a blur. I decided that I could trust the Cullens after all since there was no second option to that. I narrated each and every detail concerning my materialization in their world, my powers (as I was still an amateur), my country, dimension but mostly… _Twilight_.

Once again my audience listened with full concentration. As if it were the most important thing of the moment… well it kinda was. Hardly anyone interrupted except Emmett, who I thought could not survive without making a joke out of every sentence one spoke. Rosalie's face was as if she was even breathing with caution, analyzing every word I spoke while Jasper kept them all relaxed.

Even Renesmee listened intently, nestled in Bella's lap. Every now and then I saw her touching Bella's face to share her unspoken thoughts while she just nodded, or shook her head and sighed every now and then. Huh?

"Why won't you believe me?" I whined, when I saw Esme give Carlisle a confused look when I was telling them about the book.

"Well honey, I'm sure trying to but it's a little out of my reach... you get what I'm trying to convey here?" said Esme. Her face showed concern and sympathy at the same time.

I nodded awkwardly.

_Well, be it then._

"So long as you don't believe me... It's time to prove you wrong." With that I strolled to where my bag lay on the ground, near the door and pulled out the most prized possession of my existence.

_Twilight_

_I'm only doing this for you Skaare... You better come back, you idiot!_


	4. I Might Need an Escape Plan

I made my way back to the couch, my stance casual this time. Like if I owned the place and all of their lives depended on me. Emmett was back to his game, it was obvious that the same was far more important to him that any of it. He kept cursing every time the opposing team did a good job.

Edward and Bella sat holding hands, and Renesmee was now seated in Jacob's lap. Rosalie and Alice were in between a subdued argument, which I could not possibly hear, while Jasper wore an amusing look. Apparently, what they were arguing about was funny for him.

I threw the book at Edward and he caught it perfectly, not even a page was ruffled.

"See if you recognize something you might've said." I sneered at him. He might be one of my favorite characters, but I definitely was irritated by him. The way he shot killer looks at me!

Edward just scowled and opened the book, starting to read it from the first chapter. I wondered for a moment whether it will surprise him or not. Would he finally accept the fact that I was a Witch? Or would he just act like I'm a crazy sleuth who'd been spying on him and his family since a long time. And also, after spying, I got the whole published under the name of Shel- Ugh! Stephenie Meyer. Yeah, the first one held a greater possibility.

His expression remained the same when he began reading the first page. But on proceeding, I could almost feel the click in his brain as he recalled the past, realizing that each and every word he'd said, every gesture he'd made was accurate to the point, and his posture became tense. His face was the most hilarious; which looked like he'd have a heart attack anytime soon, while his eyes swept across the page, revealing all of Bella's thoughts.

"Edward, hon... What is it?" Bella asked tentatively. HA! She would know as soon as she looked at it.

"Why don't you see for yourself? You might even see something interesting. Just don't act like this one, though. Oh by the way, can vampires have heart attacks?" I asked, pointing at Edward and smirking. If he were human, that guy would have been sweating bullets for sure. I was having a way too good time watching all of that!

Bella quickly glanced at the book Edward was holding, the point of his nose almost touched the page while he read it, becoming more and more surprised by each passing word. I would have also been as much shocked if I found out by some weird stranger, that the world I had been living in till now was actually a book written by someone. And I was one of the lead characters in it.

"OH MY GOD! Wh-what is this thing?!" Bella shrieked, at a loss for words. All the while, Jasper wore a look of great confusion. First, by the mystery that was there behind the pages of the book, and secondly, by the sudden burst of mixed emotions from Edward and Bella.

"I seriously have no idea, love." Edward whispered, his eyes swimming with the thoughts he was now aware of, which Bella had had for him. But as he could not read her mind, Edward did not know how she had felt for him since the first day she saw him.

"Oh no, you should not read that! It's like my personal journal for crying out loud!" Bella exclaimed, snatching the book from Edward's hands. He probably would have been reading the chapter "Blood type". As she did that, a picture of Robert Pattinson fell out from among the pages, where I'd kept it, as he was my favorite actor and I had a huge crush on him. I'd cut that out from a newspaper while hunting for his pictures.

I tried to catch it, cursing my reflexes as I failed. Rosalie took it instead, eyeing it curiously. Which I hated. He was mine!

"Who's this? Is he your, that, boyfriend? Whom you… left out?" She asked. Finally done with her little inspection. My heart ached on hearing that I'd left Scar out. _Dang, would I ever be able to set it_ _right._ While another thought swirled in my mind...

_ROBERT PATTINSON! MY boyfriend?_ _Yeah, I would __**really**__ like that!_

"Oh no, he's um... He's the actor who played Edward Cullen in the movie "_Twilight_". Cute, isn't he?" I asked, my voice filled with adoration. Although I had a boyfriend, I still loved Rob. And nothing could have changed that.

"He's kinda handsome, no wonder you like him." Rosalie stated, and laughed shamelessly when I blushed. What the hell! Emmett was eyeing her meaningfully, poor him! Her laugh somehow reminded me of wind chimes, sweet and melodious.

Edward cleared his throat with disgust while Emmett commented how Rob. looked "Manlier" than him, which made us all laugh.

"This Robert way more "_cute_" than this one, ain't he Emmett"? Jacob snickered and pointed at Edward who was already fuming, earning a smack in the face from Renesmee, who had clearly picked her sides.

"Once more" Alice and I said at the same time, while the others laughed. Jacob looked at Renesmee in disbelief, his hand on his cheek.

_Am I awake? Is this even real? Awesome imagination if it isn't!_

I involuntarily pinched myself and winced, earning confused looks from everyone.

"Kid's goin' mad. About time we kicked her out, right?" Jacob whispered in Renesmee's ear.

"HEY, I heard that Beowulf!" I cried. Rosalie gave me the picture back and winked.

"Okay, okay! Enough of that! Now, would you explain to us what this thing is, and tell us what we should do about this?" Carlisle asked, speaking for the first time as he took the book from Bella, who was still looking at it as if it would blast any second, and gave it to me.

"Well as I told you, this is a book written by Stephenie Meyer, from the world in which I belong. You're all characters in it. It might even be possible that even I'm a damned character of a random book written by a psycho author with the wildest imagination, as simple as that. I suppose there's nothing to do about it except forget it and go on with the rest of your lives. " I simply said, shrugging.

"As if it's that easy." Jasper muttered.

"I could erase your memory, and then you'd be normal as before." I volunteered.

Emmett scoffed "Damn it li'l freak, it's way too twisted for us to bear forgetting it. I would like to meet my character someday. You have his picture kid? Let's see if he's even capable of such great honor!"

"No, I don't."

"Then I suppose I would have to stick to Pokemon."

I gave a confused look as he shot up the stairs singing the Pokemon theme song.. in _Japanese_!

"Um, Vazanya? I don't want to sound rude but… please don't mind if I asked you how long would you be staying…" Esme asked in a sweet voice, trying not to offend me.

"Uh, I don't want to be a burden for you guys. But usually when I use magic, I end up being exhausted. So I suppose I will put up in a hotel or something till I "power up". And you will no longer have to bear me. I think I will go search for my missing boyfriend as soon as possible." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh no, you wouldn't! Do not ever think that you're a burden for us, no matter how we reacted. And I'm sincerely sorry for that." Esme apologized.

"Hey I think you should live with us for a while. When you're good again we will try to help you find your friend, right everyone?" Rosalie asked, her voice excited. Which confused me. Why would Rosalie try to be nice with me? And the idea of her being comfortable with me living in her house, sounded a little… bizarre.

_Did I just imagine that? Why is she suddenly trying to be nice to me? Another trap?_

"Yes, daddy! I want her to live with us. I need a new friend 'cause Jake bores me. And you wouldn't let me go to school anyway!" Renesmee pleaded, leaving me thinking about pinching myself again.

"Fine, fine. You have to stay here now; you can have my room but just don't mess around. I suppose it will be fun to have you around, miss." Edward smirked.

_Aw, come on! Why the hell do they want me to stay with them?_

_What should I do? I think there's no_ _harm in living with them anyway. I would probably slip into depression if I'm alone. Where was Scar right now? Was her alone? Lost?_

I shook my head and let reality consume me, I would make it right, and I would get him back. I would... right?

"Okay, I guess that's alright if I stay with you guys for a while…" I announced, shrugging.

"Oh, BRAVO! We will have so much fun. You tell me all about your magic thing and I could help you learn new stuff! Oh by the way you _seriously_ need to go shopping! But don't worry, I'm with you, we'll do that first thing tomorrow! YAY!" Alice blabbered excitedly and hugged me from the side, making me groan and look around for help. Jasper and Rosalie gave me sympathetic looks while Esme clapped her hands in joy.

_So, living with the Cullens, huh? Every Twilighter's dream come true! Boy, this sure is gonna be fun!_

_Minus the __**shopping**__ part._

_ ._

_._

**_Um, I think I need an escape plan…_**


	5. Is There a Vampire Asylum Nearby?

I was thoroughly NOT enjoying myself in my stay at the Cullen's place as I had expected. Though nothing was wrong, nothing seemed right too. It felt as if I was a damned jicksaw puzzle and with Scar gone, the parts of me attached with him went missing too. As much as the Cullens tried to lure me away from the unpleasant thoughts of him dying, I still would dream of him every other night and end up screaming as I woke up.

I tried all my efforts to get to know the condition of Scar, anything that would assure me that he was at least not in any unpleasant situation. Every time I tried, and each time I failed. My life had turned into a living nightmare, I was thoroughly disappointed at myself.

He was my only hope back in my world. What if we had not decided to come here on the first place? What if this idea had not occurred in my mind? Right, I knew the answer too well. None of THIS would have happened... I would not have met the Cullens, nor would I have had to explain them what a twisted creature I was, probably born 'cause hell was full and they'd started throwin' back the worst ones to Earth, this would've been the only possible explanation to my fate at the time. And most of all, Scar would still be with me.

Like all other nights, this night was nothing special, I had been living with them for two days now but it felt like eternity without Scar whom I could annoy and joke around with. I sat in Edward's room which was temporarily given to me. His room faced the South (as I had read in Twilight, I had no idea of the directions, honestly) with a glass replacing the wall just like the living room. Maybe there was no wall this side, only glass. The view that window wall provided was breathtaking. It looked down on the river which, while crossing, Bella had torn her dress in breaking dawn.

Further along the river was a whole bloody mountain range. And as usual, I was trying to contact Scar or in anyways know his present location that is if he was still... alive. My throat choked at the very thought and tears welled up in my eyes. I tried my best to push them back in but this time it had gone overboard. Once the tears started to leak, they just did not seem to stop. I'd been holding them in for a long time, I ought to expect this. I sat there crying in the dark room lit dimly by the beautiful yet dark and twisted moon till I heard a faint knock on the door.

Who the hell could this be? Checking my watch, I saw that it was three in the freaking morning. Oh well, I had forgotten that I was living in a house full of vampires who, let's see, _did not sleep_. How naive of me.

I quickly wiped my tears away, the last thing I wanted was someone to see how vulnerable I was at the present situation, and cleared my throat twice before answering.

"Um, come in?" I asked in a hesitant voice. The person who entered the room was probably the last one on Earth I had expected would come to pay me a visit at this time. Jasper.

"Oh... er, hi Vazanya. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you at this time of the night but it was important... So…." Jasper answered quietly, hesitating at the door.

"Oh, um... It's okay, I guess. I'm not sleepy anyway... Well, come on in" I replied, quickly straightening in my bed in a sitting position.

As Jasper entered the dark room, the dim yet silvery moonlight fell upon his skin and enhanced the beauty it held. His skin reflected back the moonlight in an odd, mysterious but yet beautiful way which made people want to stare at the weird sight. I quickly controlled my expression before he could realize my thoughts very openly written on my face and tried to work on keeping my emotions in control. Of all the people in the house, I didn't want him to know I'd been crying.

"So, how are you feeling, If I may ask?" Jasper said, trying to start a conversation. Ah, the irony.

My thoughts of controlling my emotions? Yep, down the drain. I felt anger pulsing through me at his question. How was I? I'd fucking left my world, come to this alien place to have people attack me as soon as I did, lost my boyfriend and he was asking me how I felt?

"Just get to the point Jasper, I know you're not here 'cause you're concerned. I may not know the real cause but I'm not dumb."

"Um, wow you're good!" he said and laughed nervously, as if what he was going to say would have a chance of getting him kicked out from the room.

"I know. So, shoot." I gestured him to go on.

"Listen, this does sound rude but don't take it personally. I mean you're good and all but it something about your future that troubles Alice. She cannot see it and doesn't even know the possible reasons. So, can I ask you if you have a theory? Just knowing about it firsthand would make her feel better I suppose. What are you? I mean what…" His incomplete sentence hung in the air, probably he didn't know what to say.

"Easy..." I replied, shrugging.

"... Alice cannot see my future because I don't belong in this world. I'm from another... dimension? Plus, I'm a witch too. Everything I do is not wholly depended upon me, you see... I do not control my magic, Jasper. I think it controls me. So I cannot act according to my wish certain times. Like you saw that day with Emmett, it was nothing compared to what could have happened. And you know what bothers me?" I asked in a whisper and continued when he didn't reply.

"… what bothers me is that someday it will take me under and I will not be able to resurface." By the time I finished my tone was barely a broken whisper. I hated myself at the moment, after what I'd done with Scar and now the Cullens. I felt wretched to the core and the tears welled up again. I hid my face in my hands and wished that I could disappear, the feeling seemed so strong that I sensed a faint hollow ringing in my ears... like whenever I used my powers.

And before I could make out what was happening, Jasper suddenly hissed. I slowly lifted my head from my hands only to see that Jasper was still looking at me but his gaze seemed unfocused, like he was trying really hard to make out the scenario in front of him.

"I can't see any damned thing!" he cussed.

Uh Oh!

"Um Jasper is it just me or you are not able to make out anything?" I asked, curious. Was it my magic that had worked? I had just wished that I could be invisible.

_"ANYTHING!" _Jasper cried out, really irritated now. I choked back a laugh and tried to control my adrenaline which was running wild in my system. After all, it wasn't everyday that you could make a vampire blind!

"Okay, okay. Just try to relax and I'll try to give you your sight back. I think I _might_ have something to do with it."

"Whatever you do just do it _FAST!" _ he snarled. Jeez, impatient much? I hurriedly thought of the most possible option.

So I concentrated back on my mind, struggling to undo what was causing Jasper the temporary blindness, fighting against the shield which made him do so.

_Um, okay, so... er, ze moi's inner soul that controls ze magic... thingy. Can you, uh, you know give the guy back his eyesight? 'Cause blind vamps. are so not cool. You know what I mean?_

_"_Is it back?" I asked hopefully.

Jasper growled. "No!"

Meh!

Seems like I'll have to try this again. Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and concentrated on my thoughts.

_Okay, so seems like you didn't listen to me the first time. I'll be very loud and clear this time. So you better listen and follow what I'm saying. LET. THE. DUDE. SEE._

__"Work yet?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"No!" Jasper sounded exasperated this time, his jaw clenching in frustration.

That pissed me off. Why could I control my own freaking mind? My hands clenched in annoyance as I yelled, "Oh for fuck's sake, ENOUGH!"

I felt a sudden jolt, like an elastic had rebounded and hit me. Jasper apparently felt it a little too hard for he flew out of where he sat and landed in the other corner of the room. I sat there wide eyed, my pulse racing as I saw Jasper get up, his form imprinted on the wall. I held back a snicker.

"You…. _HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" _He asked when he was able to speak.

"I seriously don't know!" So…. My power worked in offense, instead of defense... I wanted myself to be invisible, blinding Jasper instead! _That was beyond cool! _I smiled evilly.

"I want you to come with me." Jasper ordered, his expression terrifying yet attractive.

Heh?

_"_Why?"

"We have to tell this to Alice, this is important. Vazanya do you even realize how useful your this little trick can be for us? It can open so many possibilities. At least till you are with us, you can help us to see and plan the next time Volturi plan to visit. We will be ready for battle, not fragile but strong, stronger than even them!" Jasper excitedly recited, making a very strong picture left painted and stuck in my mind. Yes, whatever I had put them through, it was probably time to repay.

"Wait, trick?" I asked with a deadpanned look, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He sighed, gritting his teeth, "Fine, awesome power," he spoke in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. I grinned.

"Okay, let's go" I said and hopped out of the couch that was my "temporary" bed for now, enriched with pure excitement. Maybe Jasper had used his mood thing on me or whatever, I was eager to see Alice immediately.

As soon as I got down the staircase followed by Jasper, I saw that everyone was still there. Emmett and Edward were playing the stare game (whosoever blinks first would be out) and Alice probably was checking the future as to who might win. Wow, these people were jobless. Esme sketched, simultaneously talking to Bella while Carlisle leaned onto the thick book placed on his lap.

Rosalie was seated on the couch stroking Renesmee's hair, who was dozing off in on her lap with Jacob sat on the floor beside her head and watched her sleep. And, _God_! The way that guy stared at her, I felt as if Bella had not exaggerated it at all, he did look like a blind man staring at the sun for the very first time, realizing there could be no merely wonderful thing.

His eyes reflected pure wonder and awe, which radiated from his expression too. I felt a pang of regret as I realized that even Scar had looked at me like that when our relationship had begun. But somehow in the later weeks the look had converted into the one of lust. _Was I imagining it? Or not?_ I let my mind not wander to that subject again, at least for a while. But I did wish to have someone looking at me like that again.

I withdrew my attention from the scene and paid it instead on what Jasper was now telling Alice, but all others were intently listening. When he was done she stood there gaping at me, speechless. Jasper lightly shook her by the shoulders which made her come back to the present. Everyone seemed to be highly impressed by this new talent.

"That is… just… AWESOME!" Alice and Emmett mirrored at the same time. Edward chuckled.

"So, now we must celebrate!" Rosalie announced.

Alice immediately started bouncing on her place and clapping simultaneously. Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Carlisle groaned as they came to know it would include shopping, lots and lots of it. Renesmee stirred from all the noise and got so startled on seeing Jacob's face close to hers that she instinctively placed a series of continuous smacks on his face, causing him to wince as all of us broke into fits of laughter. Renesmee's face turned bright red.

Half an hour passed quickly after that, till I finally gave up, making my way to the room before I passed out on the couch or Alice dragged us along for a whole day of non – stop shopping. I groaned internally. As I was about to leave, Jasper appeared suddenly out of nowhere and pulled me into a vice-tight hug.

Err, oooookay...?

Before I could say anything or pull away he whispered "Thank you, I hope you will forgive me" and drifted away. Leaving me to think whether I'd need to call the mental institute and ask those people if they booked wards for Vampires.

The next day brought with it a new sense of realization over my growing affection for the Cullens and last night's not so vague memories. I was overwhelmed by the feelings. At least I now had someone to call home to. The bitterness of my boyfriend's absence had still not left me, but it had given me an immune strength and strong belief that I would work to bring him back, which I would.

Of course it all crashed the minute Alice announced it was time for out shopping "trip" to Seattle. Poor Edward had to become the driver and kept grumbling all the way about it "not being fair". Bella just shot him apologetic looks whenever he had the chance to look in the rear-view mirror which was constant as he seemed to have the way memorized. I just sat in my seat, smirking. Renesmee sat on the front seat while Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I fit comfortably in the backseat.

Alice shouted the minute she saw out destination, which was a dress store big enough to stuff fifty monster Trucks in and the car screeched to a stop. If Renesmee looked startled, then Edward's expression was indescribable. I tried to pass my laugh as coughing before getting hit on the head by him.

"OW" I complained even though I didn't feel anything and Rosalie whispered "Jerk!" Edward just chuckled.

We made our way into the store and it was by far the best I had ever seen, it had every possible variety one could possibly dream of. But Alice didn't seem satisfied enough. She yelled "NEXT!" wiping the smiles off the staff's faces.

Store by store we dragged along and Alice made my try hundreds of clothes. I had kicked enough tantrums to get Rosalie and Bella on my side as they persuaded Alice to let me choose my kind of clothes. Nothing girly. All I tried were loose T-shirts, shorts, Jeans and one or two dresses (only because of Alice's puppy dog face!) and her promising me that she'd buy me a bike someday.

I had always been the tomboy in my family. Not ever caring or going out of the way to look sexy or girlish. In fact I loathed all those tight fitting-slutty looking dresses that the girls my age used to wear to attract guys. While they put makeup and attended parties and seduced guys, I played Soccer with my mates or tuned my guitar, maybe even busy beating up an idiotic jerk who randomly hit on my best bud... yeah, I'd always been the _different one_.

Thankfully, out shopping trip ended and by that time I owned exactly fifty-seven printed T-shirts, eleven pairs of shorts, seven of jeans and four dresses which Rosalie and Alice had insisted me, forced me would be the right word, to take. If my total was so much, then the other four had almost thrice the amount that I had. Edward, of course, was made to carry all of that. I was laughing my ass off by the time we reached the car.

On reaching the Cullen house all I wished to do now was to go up to my room, if Edward would still let me have it after all the snickers, and sleep for a full day.

Damn, if shopping trips were like that for the Cullens I'd rather not _ever_ be there whenever Alice planned for the next one. But all in all, I had to admit that I had _a lot of_ fun. Whether it was to catch Edward's sullen look on the rear-view mirror and chuckle every time or throwing a fit in the dressy store when Alice forced me to try a dress on. I supposed I _would_ go the next time too, just for the heck of it!

The affection I felt for them was what surprised me, along with the love I felt for my new company. I was sad for the fact that I would never be able to call them my family but they were the only ones who had come the closest to it.

The ache I felt for my real family had still not disappeared. As much as I tried to hide it, it would make its way up every now and then, leaving me with the emptiness and betrayal of losing what I once had.

Each and every time I crossed a street and saw a mother holding her son's hand, in order to keep him safe from the unknown world, the evil world, I'd be reminded of my own mom. Or a father cradling his daughter and staring at her face with a possessive look that showed, no matter what he would always protect his little angel from the unknown darkness our world had captured and keep her under his protective wings forever.

I hated the fact that I was not my dad's little angel anymore. Every time Edward would croon is lullaby to Renesmee, those buried memories would again resurface, leaving my not so mended heard more re-broken than ever. They way he held her protectively brought back those wonderful days and I would mangle again. Though I had now learned to fight them off, but every now and then, those memories would rush back, catching me off-guard and I felt utterly lost and completely alone.

This time was exactly one of those when buried those feelings back as soon as they rushed past, being successful.

We were still in the car I realized when Rosalie, who had been sitting beside me, nudged me and I abruptly smacked out of my tragic little daydream. She shot me an apologetic glance and I smiled back. She reminded me so much of my mom.

I caught myself before I had a chance to dwell on that fact any more. Rosalie wasn't my mom, nor was she in any way like her. My mom, though must have loved me, she still could not defend her own daughter, her own blood when her husband was mercilessly throwing her out of the house. I shook my head sadly, taking a deep breath in order to calm my agitated self.

"Tired, right? Well, better be ready 'cause this happens every time Alice takes us for shopping, which is almost every week so..." Bella whispered to me as I struggled to get out of the car and was close to falling when she caught me and stood my upright, grinning a bit, though I could see sympathy in her eyes too.

"You betcha, huh?!" I muttered and her and Edward started to laugh. I shot him a dirty look, as best I could manage, tired as hell.

What I expected of him turned out to be just the opposite. I imagined him to have the face and built of Robert Pattinson and what not. He did not even one percent was close to his resemblance, let alone looking like him. I would have been head over heels if he did. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his own way of course (no wonder Bella had fallen for that guy) but not the way I felt for Robert. He was a class apart.

"Hey, you know what?" Edward asked me as I helped him carry the bags inside, he didn't need it but I wanted to be saved off the headache of trying out the dresses once again to show them to the others.

Gah!

"What?" I snapped, slipping as much irritation into it as I could and it was getting pretty difficult for me now to even concentrate on where I was walking, to not slip an hit the sidewalk headfirst. He didn't seem fazed by it though for his expression remained the same smug one.

"I can't read your mind!" he replied, his tone suggested that he was thoroughly enjoying himself, by my irritation or my minute by minute worsening condition.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, barely saving the bags from falling to the ground.

All this time I had tried my best not to think of anything too personal whenever I was around him, just to know that all this time all he could hear from my mind was fucking mute silence! I was really pissed.

"Yeah! It's annoying... but a lot of fun when you're trying too hard to keep your thoughts personal when they already were!" he laughed.

I scowled but I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity. And kicked Edward as hard as I could on his foot, which, by the sound he made might've hurt really bad. GOOD! I may not be a Vampire but I sure was almost as strong as any of them... I mentally rejoiced at that.

When we entered the house, it was too easy to make out from the sudden upliftment of the atmosphere that the Cullens had visitors.

Esme let out a silly laugh on seeing me and Edward and ordered Emmett to help us who stormed off up the staircase fake crying and yelling "You always do that to me." Everybody looked amused by his little act.

By the looks of it, there were two visitors. One was Charlie for sure 'cause first he was hugging Bella with adoration and their hair was the same color. The second one was clearly a Werewolf for he was shirtless for one and was really tall. He was turned the opposite way though, talking to Jacob, so I couldn't make out who he really was. Though from what I COULD see, he was hot! The muscles on his back shifted every time he laughed, or ran a hand through his dark hair making it messier.

Renesmee noticed my curiosity and flitted across the room to hold the strangers hand and whisper something to him. She gestured to me and said "Seth, meet my new friend- V!"

Ohh, so it was that kid- Seth Clearwater. Well, he certainly wasn't and didn't look like a kid anymore. He spun around as if to look at me and when he did, he was stopped dead in his tracks. His knees seemed to buckle slightly beneath him for he clutched at Jacob's arm for support, his eyes widening as his face became dazed. His expression showed wonder and awe his eyes desperately took in my form, as if he thought I'd disappear.

Why was he acting like that? Was there something wrong with me?

I cleared my throat nervously, considering the people around us but that guy just kept staring at me! His jaw and fist were clenched at his sides, as if he didn't trust them enough. Even I felt that I was related to him in some way, that he seemed to pull me like a nimble magnetic effect, but the way he looked at me... it felt as if he only saw me in the room and nothing and nobody else. I swallowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable in his intense gaze that held me at the spot.

The way he looked at me vaguely reminded me of something…

Something from his expression...

It looked like he was mesmerized... like a worshiper looking up to the idol of his God.

Like... a blind man staring at the sun for the first time.

Realization washed through me as I finally understood why the heck was he staring at me like that.. And when I did, it hit me like a bolt of lightning.

Oh NO, he did not! Seth Clearwater just _did_ _not_ just FREAKING IMPRINT ON ME!


	6. Stupid, Copying Bloodsucker!

No! NO! _No_! This cannot possibly be happening! Why the hell.. HOW the hell? Was this even real? Was I not dreaming, for sure? I didn't even belong to this world for crying out loud! Then why?

I immediately began to panic. I took a few deep breaths, not wanting to get an anxiety attack, and looked around the room.

Seth Clearwater was _still_ staring at me, as if he couldn't see anything else, so were all the Cullens. Edward's face looked confused as focused on Seth's face. Realization dawned on his face and he snickered, high fiving Emmett who was already guffawing. Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Rosalie looked from me to Seth, back and forth.

Charlie didn't seem to notice the whole exchange while Jacob groaned "_NOT AGAIN_!"

Someone cleared his throat, Charlie. "What's so serious? Hey Bells, why don't you introduce me to the new member?"

Everybody seemed to be at a loss of word at his question. Rosalie thankfully saved us saying- "Er, she's Vazanya, my cousin's daughter. There have been certain family situations so she'll be staying with us for a few days."

"But she doesn't look like you and I'm guessing your brother looks similar to you and Jasper. Sorry if I'm being nosy, but...?" Charlie stated, curiosity burning behind the words.

"Well, yeah but his wife is part Indian, so.."

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyways, nice to meet you kiddo, welcome to Forks. I'm Chief Swan by the way, Bella's dad. Now don't you get affected by all this chaos out here, okay? it's a normal thing out here, believe me." Charlie confirmed and stated and all of us breathed sighs of relief.

I nodded to him, putting up a fake smile. I mouthed a "Thanks" to Rosalie and she just smirked, shooting me a wink. It sure was to live with the Cullens sometimes.

But I had more important thinks to dwell on right now. A million thoughts raced my mind as I made my way to the couch where Emmett was sitting watching a baseball match, and sat next to him on his left. He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered "You alright, Kiddo?" in my ear.

I just nodded 'cause I was unable to speak. I thought and thought.

Why did it have to be me? There were a million other girls in this world, not just me! I mean I had a boyfriend for crying out loud, who wasn't with me. But as soon as I found him we'd rush back to our world. What would happen to Seth then? How ould he be able to live with that? I mean I'd read the condition of Bella in _New Moon_ after Edward.. left. And if that's what would happen to Seth then what would I do? I couldn't take him along with me, that much was obvious. It's not like I wished for it to happen! Or maybe I did, but that's so not the point!

What the fuck would I do now?

I held my head in my hands when someone came and sat next to me, I did not have to peek to see who it was I could guess it too well. Seth Clearwater.

"Um, hey you might not know me, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you." he said in the most clear and awesome voice I'd ever heard!

NO!It wasn't awesome! Ugh, who am I kidding? It was the best voice that I'd ever heard! Oh God, why couldn't have my life been less complicated?!

"I know you." I mumbled, my face still in my hands.

"You do..? I'm sorry I didn't get your name..." he asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I didn't tell that to you." I spoke in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, sorry. May I know your name?" Seth asked, his tone told me that he was being careful not to annoy me.

Why?

"V, short for Vazanya."

"Oh, that's well, I've never heard it before." he replied, seeming elated that I was speaking to him.

Aw, come ON! I needed to be rude to him so that he'd just think that I'm a bitch and leave me alone. Yep, that was it. I'd tell him how bitchy I was and he'd just give up. I was just doing that for his own good. He wouldn't want to be involved with me once he knew how messed up I was, imprint or not.

"Maybe not, you got any problem with that?" I asked, a bit rudely and felt sorry for it the moment those words left my mouth. It still wasn't enough to discourage him.

"Er.. sorry if I'm bothering you but you seem a bit tense. I.. uh.. well…." he spoke uncomfortably and went silent.

While a part of me cheered for the accomplishment, the other felt like ramming my face into a wall for how I'd spoken to him. How could I be mean to such a sweet guy? No, wait, if I wanted him to see how bitchy I was and leave me alone, I HAD to be mean to him. There wasn't any other option for me to consider. I couldn't let myself wander amongst distractions. For his sake and mine.

I had a boyfriend whom I'd soon find and go back to my world with him and get this all over with. Though I was intensely unhappy with the thought of having to leave the Cullens and get on with my normal life. I internally cringed away from the idea. But it had to be done.

"V, I don't suppose now is the right time but we will have a talk about the er.. thing after Charlie leaves, okay? It's very chaotic right now and he'll be suspicious if we talk about it in front of him." Emmett whispered, still seeming to be involved in the match. I glanced at him and grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm dying to do that dude!" I spat and Emmett laughed.

Was he freaking out of his mind?! I had just got imprinted on, I already had a have a 'lost' boyfriend to find and everyone wass acting as if it were just a normal day!

"Just conveying a message here kiddo. But why so serious kid? Let's put a smile on that face, shall we?" he said, grinning as he lifted a hand and turned the right corner of my mouth upward into a forced smile. Idiot.

I immediately recognized that the lines belonged to the movie _Batman: The Dark Knight_. Stupid, copying bloodsucker.

"You do that and I'll treat you with the mental torture again big guy." I shot back, slapping his hand away.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh, I'm scared!"

I glared at him "Better be". Emmett just snickered and went back to his game.

What the hell was I going to do anyway? What will the others say in the so called conference? Oh god.. did it HAVE to be me?!

I sat there next to Emmett for about an hour while Charlie socialized with all the Cullens. They talked about such weird topics! I didn't even remember whether I'd heard anyone talk about it as if it were a very important news headline. DUDE!

They talked and talked and talked. And they talked some more.

UGH! How long were they going to just sit there and chat like some fifty year old women?! I felt like hitting something, or someone. I always did whenever I was restless or annoyed, which was like all the time. But that was another matter altogether.

All that time I sat there, watching the game which suddenly had me interested. Seth sat beside me and kept staring at me as if I were a bloody movie star. And it made me _really_ self conscious. Every now and then I would glance at him from the corner of my eye and see what? Seth Clearwater staring at me with the same dazed, tender look on his face. I didn't think he was even blinking or anything.

After what seemed like another hour of that I totally got fed up and turned to Seth who was _still_ staring. I mean what the HELL?!

My face must've shown nothing but anger on seeing which he automatically looked away, pretending to look out the windows, embarrassed at being caught staring at the person who he barely knew. That irritated me more.

Why the hell was he even staring at the first place?! I understood that imprinting on someone made it hard to resist the level of commitment and adoration, but that doesn't mean that you stare your way through their faces. And that didn't make it any less awkward. That was what flared up my anger. All the days' emotions suddenly made their way out and before I knew it, I'd stood up and was yelling at Seth at the top of my lungs.

"Look dude I don't know what's wrong with you but it will be much easier for me if you'd just… STOP STARING AT ME LIKE AN IDIOTIC MORON WHO HASN'T GOT ANY OTHER JOB TO DO!" I yelled at him. I was way too pissed to care to notice that we were not alone.

Whoopises!

Seth's eyes snapped back at me and so did everyone else's. Well shit...

"I-I'm…" I stammered. All the others were gaping at me, shocked by the sudden outburst and Emmett was snickering. Well, there was nothing more to expect from that abnormal personality. If Charlie looked alarmed then Seth was already dead. His face showed shock, pain and wonder... Eh?

"I-I'm… I just need some fresh air…" Saying that I strolled to the main door, snatched it open and walked across the porch, down the steps and left the house and out into the welcoming greenery. There was pin drop silence inside till someone cleared her throat, Esme?.. And started talking again. Maybe to ease the tension.

I couldn't seem to be bothered at the present moment whether anyone lived or died. I just wanted to be alone. To be able to think, at the least. I passed the Cullens' driveway which was packed with the latest versions of Audi's, Porches and what not. Sometime earlier I would have killed for one of them but now, I couldn't care less.

Was there nothing I could possibly do? Couln't I reverse it back, maybe return to my own world? No was the answer. Not without Skaare. But what could I do? I still had a week to wait before my next materialization and I had no idea where he was. Plus I didn't even know how and what to do to get him back.

While I walked further away from the house and followed the path that took me away from it. The house was surrounded by dense greenery on all sides except for the path that I was now following. I could hear the river from somewhere nearby but I remembered that it was at the back of the house.

So I changed my path again, going back towards the house. I wanted to see the river, sit beside it for a while. I wanted to feel the essence of nature and let the calmness take over me. Even if was going to go away sometime soon.

I reached the house in a few minutes and peeked inside. Everyone was busy talking and catching up. The seemed peaceful, happy. I somehow found it similar to my family on a normal evening and immediately cringed away from it. What use was it anyway if I were not getting that back?

I passed the driveway and made my way to the back of the house and continued walking till the trees getting denser.

Without a spare glance back, I kept walking into the greenery that had now started becoming a part of my life in that world. The further I went, the deeper it got until the river was a few metres away from me and I could feel the rich scent of wet mud and fine herbs radiating around. I breathed in deeply, my filling my lungs with the luxuriating perfume of nature. I wished my life could be like that, peaceful and carefree. But, as said, a person could only dream.

The nearer I went toward the water, the more my pace quickened. Finally, I reached my destination. I took my converse shoes off and sat down, dipping my ankles in the slow running water. I was wearing shorts and a loose T-shirt as usual, so it didn't bother me even if a few drops of water caught hold of them. I just sat there, fascinated by that enchanting place and listened to the deep and mysterious murmurs of the running water.

The trees and small plants enveloped around me and made me feel like I was welcomed there. The rich brown mud felt soft beneath my hands as I strolled them through the soft, lush green grass and felt its texture. It had been forever since I'd sat like this, interrupted by no one. Just me and the nature, like two best friends sharing their experiences and comforting each other at difficult and depressing times.

It had been so damn long yet it felt easy, normal. Nothing could ever be compared to this feeling and even if something did, it could not calm me; complete me. I inhaled again and felt whole. The nature completed me.

Although I acted all tough and non-sensitive, I was ALL that harsh. No sport or thrill could ever be compared to the peace that I got whilst sitting alone amongst nothing but greenery. It felt a bit psycho to be having such thoughts, I was never a nature loving girl or whatsoever as such, but this was different. This was a part of me.

I sat there in silence for a long time, listening to my breath come and go. Sometimes distracted by a passing butterfly or a small little insect. It was all so marvelous, how come had I not noticed? The sound of water soothed my ears and eased my senses. I closed my eyes, letting the atmosphere consume me.

From literally nowhere, my thoughts took a sharp U-turn and the images of Skaare flashed across my mind with that of the incidents of today. How my life, just like my thoughts had taken a complete U-turn and I'd landed here, belonging nowhere. A complete stranger, a total freak.

The atmosphere became intoxicating and it got hard for me to even breathe normally. The air hitched in my throat and choked it. My vision became blurred and I know that I could not hold it any longer.

Tears started running down my eyes and I quickly wiped them with frantic fingers, embarrassed that I'd been so vulnerable, only to see that more followed. So I stopped at the useless attempts and let the misery get me. What was the use of resisting now? No one would even see me, or care even if they did. And no one ever did.

I just sat there and continued sobbing for a few seconds till a warm set of arms wound around my shoulders in a protective embrace. I panicked and pulled away only to see the pained face of Seth Clearwater just inches away from mine. It startled me because I was not expecting any company, his to be the least. His expression showed misery, as if he were the one suffering instead of me.

His eyes, _his eyes- _I could be lost in them and not notice, were swimming with concern. I urged to comfort him, to ensure him in any way that would make the pain disappear but I couldn't make myself utter a word. I was silenced by our closeness. Had I mentioned that he wsn't wearing a shirt? My eyes discreetly swept over his perfect chest and flawless abs that Skaare had never had.

His skin was the same color as mine and I wanted to feel it, to feel the texture. His perfect arms that now no longer held me were too muscled too for a young boy like him. Atleast he _looked_ young. I wondered how old he actually was.

I looked back at his eyes that were locked on my face and I came across an emotion that had long been lost in my life, wonder. His eyes were a shade of deep brown, almost black but I could still see a little shade of brown in them. How had I failed to notice this before? I may have been blind.

Less than five seconds has barely passed but it seemed like forever lasting as I gazed at him. He gazed back at me intensely and I had to remind myself to breathe. I cringed and mentally scolded myself.

He was NOT my boyfriend. My boyfriend was Skaare and I was only supposed to fantasize about him, not a random Twilight character I had met a few hours ago! And where had he appeared so suddenly from? I hadn't even see him coming! I didn't reckon anybody else sent him here 'cause they would've come themselves if they wanted to. And besides, they knew when I was to be given space when I needed it.

Then what the hell was he doing here?!

Slowly, my anger started to build up again...


End file.
